Attack of the 50ft Claire Redfield
by Dr. Ray Palmer
Summary: Seven years have passed since the Raccoon City viral incident. Many lives have changed since then. But now Claire Redfield’s life is about to suffer another great twist… Again.
1. Intro

**ATTACK OF THE 50FT CLAIRE REDFIELD**

_(This fic is based on a photostory I made)_

**Intro**

Seven years have passed since the Raccoon City viral incident.

Many lives have changed since then. But now Claire Redfield's life is about to suffer another great twist… Again.

Claire started working with Terra-Save, an organization that helps victims of biohazard incidents and viral outbreaks around the world.

She's currently involved with Terra-Save's operations in India to assist the local population affected by bio-weapon testing. A very risky work, but Claire loves it. She thinks about building a better world with the means she has…

And that's the point where our story begins…


	2. Surprise at the Airport

**Surprise at the Airport**

It's a shinning summer morning when Claire Redfield arrives at Harvardville Airport after a long travel to Asia…

CLAIRE: Ah… I'm finally here!

She enters the airport terminal carrying her bag and looking for someone: Rani, the little Indian girl that lost her parents at the latest viral incident and now was under custody of her aunt, with supervision of Terra-Save. Claire suddenly spots the kid and, waving to her, start heading in her direction.

Along the way, Chris's sister remembers the photos of biohazard outbreaks that she examined during her flight. The images were horrible, disturbing. Full of anger, Claire wanted to take some attitude against people that had the power to prevent such tragedies but preferred to do nothing. She would like to have the power to punish them… But she couldn't.

The airport was very calm that morning, with not so many people and noise.

But somewhere at the terminal, someone watches silently the young lady, having something evil planned for her…

If Claire had read the newspaper of that day, maybe she became more careful…

Recently, an old weapon prototype created by Umbrella before its downfall was stolen from a U.S. top-secret base. The project was known as "Gargantua", but little revealed about it. According to some non-official reports, the weapon was capable of expand the mass of objects or living beings… Therefore, creating giants!

Army Intelligence always thought that this was complete bullshit, believing that the creation of such weapon was impossible at least until the 23rd century, and Umbrella was involved with bio-weaponry, not this kind of technology…

Anyway, now it was missing.

As Claire walks towards the terminal, she somehow has a bad feeling about what is about to happen… She gets close to Rani, hugs her and says "hi" to her aunt. They talk very gently, Redfield mentioning her "boyfriend", a report she has to turn in soon… But the annoying feeling won't go away.

Claire sits down, trying to relax, but the naïve child notices something strange, pointing at the terminal's second floor.

RANI: Look, Claire! That man has a funny gun!

CLAIRE, confused: What?

Redfield looks at the direction indicated by the Indian girl, spotting a mysterious man covered by a trench coat and a large hat. He took something out of his clothes… A weird gun similar to a laser pistol from sci-fi stories like "Star Wars". It is made of shinning metal and looks pretty inoffensive… But that's not the truth.

The unknown man suddenly points the gun to Claire.

CLAIRE: No, don't shoot me!

And the enemy attacks…


	3. Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

Claire tries to escape the shot, but it's pointless. The enemy fires and an intense beam of light hits the young woman right on her chest. Rani and all the people around her, scared, run away immediately. A bright explosion happens around Claire's body, and right after it she notices her skin is extremely hot. Feeling dizzy, she looks very fast at the upper floor: the marksman isn't there anymore.

And, for her desperation, Claire suddenly grows.

She at first thought the terminal and its objects where getting somehow smaller, but in fact it was Redfield who was going bigger and bigger. After a few seconds she could already touch the ceiling with her arms without even have to raise them.

CLAIRE: No! What's happening to me? Please, someone help me!

The transformation ended suddenly, with Claire's head a few inches from crashing trough the ceiling. She could barely move, the now tinny terminal's structure looking like a cage. The girl was trapped inside a doll house, and it would be difficult to get out without torn it apart.

As Claire made sure the process really stopped, she tried to figure out what really happened.

CLAIRE: Oh my God! Why the people are so tiny!?

In fact, now everyone in the airport grounds, compared to Claire, was at the size of an action-figure, maybe even smaller. And panic conquered the entire terminal as the new figure of Redfield was seen. People were frightened, without understand what happened and not interested in it. They just did not want to be crushed.

MAN, running: Run, run! It's a giantess, a monster!

CLAIRE: No, come back! You've got to help me!

The terminal was soon empty, even the security guards leaving the place scared as hell. Claire was left behind alone, confused and big. She was feeling horrible. How she could revert that situation? She didn't want to stay like that forever! The man with the ray gun had to be found and then…

CLAIRE: Calm down, Claire, calm down… First I have to get out of here.

And she also had to thank God that her clothes had grown with her body… If being a giantess was tough, being a naked one was certainly tougher.

It's was really hard to perform any move inside the terminal, and Claire had to crouch because her head was hitting the ceiling with her forehead every time she tried to get her face up. Crawling like a baby and thinking she could swear being inside the book "Alice in Wonderland", Redfield found, after some minutes of search, an exit bigger enough to comport her body. She lowered her chest even closer to the ground, getting prone, and managed to move out of the terminal's interior…

She broke some adjacent glasses in the process, but… Bingo! Claire was out.

Getting up and realizing that the whole airport complex was now like a very detailed miniature set at her feet, Claire saw herself at the front entrance, with the taxis and other cars on the street similar to the toy vehicles Chris never allowed her to play with during their childhood. The difference was that they were real cars. And Claire a very large lady.

CLAIRE: Oh, ah… OK, I'm out!

What to do next?


	4. Recon

**Recon**

Claire looked around her. The entire Harvardville Airport complex was now like a miniature-sized model. People were the size of little "army men" figures, running scared as they saw the giant lady standing on her feet right outside the main terminal. The girl was really confused. She never imagined herself on a situation like that. For a moment, she tough she was dreaming…

It was when Claire remembered a film she had watched lately. Actually, it was exhibited aboard the plane she just had traveled. "Alice in Wonderland". In the movie, the protagonist also shrank and grew many times, and, thinking she as dreaming, pinched herself to get awake.

Claire thought the idea as a bit silly and naïve but, using one of her arms, pinched the other one lightly. The pain was almost none, and even if it was more intense, Claire had survived the Raccoon City incident: she could sustain a lot of pain…

…

The situation hasn't changed. Claire was still there, standing tall with a tiny airport and tiny humans at her feet. Surreal enough. And she was not dreaming at all.

_Well, at this new size, I'll really be able to sustain MUCH pain_ – she thought, thinking that as least that bizarre situation had a bright side.

Claire looked down. Her right foot was almost crushing a Sedan car, its alarm turned on. She moved her shoe away, surprised, and said ashamed:

CLAIRE: Sorry…

The area around the airport was now seemly abandoned. More calm, the young woman started to think again about her curious and unbelievable situation. What she could do? What could turn her back to normal? Yes, the mysterious marksman! She had to find him and get his strange ray gun! Maybe it had a reversal option, shrinking her back to her normal size!

That seemed the only viable option at that moment. As a giantess, Claire could move easily and faster around, traveling great distances, but it was not going to be simple to find a man the size of a toy. Play hide-and-seek with him was almost the same as playing with an insect. He could be simply ANYHERE, hiding inside ANY BUILDING. And, with all the things so tiny, searching for him without making any destruction would be difficult.

And what was the best place to search at first?

Things were more and more confusing…

CLAIRE: Being huge like this is a whole new experience for me… Let's see what I can do now…

Redfield looked around again, and observed the landing strip, with some airplanes taxiing. Some where flying away, the pilots probably in a hurry to escape the scaring giant woman, and others arriving at the terminal, the poor people inside them afraid the unexplainable figure could walk to their direction and harm them somehow.

Then, a sudden thought emerged in Claire's mind: and if the marksman was trying to escape the scene inside one of those jets? It was possible. Really possible. Almost probable.

It deserved a look. With extreme caution, not wanting to crush or destroy anyone or anything while moving, Claire stretched one of her legs over the main terminal building. As her foot hit the ground at the other side, luckily with nobody hurt, earth shake. Claire smiled: the situation was funny, anyway. With more confidence, she moved her other leg, standing above the building like the Colossus of Rhodes… And managed to land her other foot on the other side too. No damage, no deaths. Everything OK until that moment.

She looked down. Small airplanes at her feet, each one about the size of a model airplane. When she was younger, before the Raccoon incident, Chris used to take her to expos around the country where, with rock bands playing and motorcycle addicts getting together, enthusiasts of aeromodelling also appeared sometimes. There where many planes on the landing strip. Verify each one of them would take a lot of time, and she could damage them by accident. And, unfortunately, Claire wouldn't be able to repair them with glue and a bit of patience…

She soon found an option, starting to yell:

CLAIRE: Hey, you! You down there! Pilots, passengers! Have someone boarded one of the planes in a hurry? Concealing a gun? A pistol like the ones in sci-fi flicks?

No answer. Just some screams, coming from inside the terminal. There where still people there, probably hiding. Claire was discouraged. How she could achieve anything that way? It would be better to get used having that size, and try to see more good things about it…

_Well, at least any boyfriend I have from now on will think twice before breaking my heart…_

She laughed lightly.

Then, she heard:

UNKNOW VOICE: Claire, Claire!

CLAIRE: What?

Someone there knew her. Rani, perhaps? No, it was a male voice! Puzzled, Claire walked around, each one of her footsteps making the ground tremble. She looked at the rooftop of the terminal complex. Nothing. Looked at the landing strip: only a few people running – nothing! Where the voice came from? It had something familiar in it…

UNKNOW VOICE: Claire!

Then she saw! The little man was on the top of the airport's control tower, wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans pants. He was holding a sniper rifle with scope, and apparently knew how to use it. Curious, Claire leaned down, hands at her knees, approaching her eyes to the stranger to see him better. The man, on his part, smiled in front of that giant, and beautiful, young woman face. Redfield recognized him almost instantly:

CLAIRE: Leon, is that you?


	5. Old Friend

**Old Friend**

Yeah, it was Leon. The difference was that now, to Claire, he was the size of an action figure. She slightly laughed on the idea. But remained leaned, eyes fixed on him, to listen to what he had to say. Kennedy, on his part, felt like he was in a movie like "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" or something like that. Well, actually, it would be more accurate to call it "Honey, I Stretched the Girl".

LEON: Claire, you were victim of some kind of experiment that turned you into a giant woman! The White House sent me here to find who's responsible and turn you back to normal!

Claire listened carefully. Yes, it did make sense. And the government was quick to act. Did they have some kind of "giant person detector" or something like it? Maybe they saw her large figure trough the satellites on orbit and then sent Leon, their supposed best agent, to take care of the strange and potentially dangerous situation. A gigantic girl that could stomp war tanks with her shoes probably represented a menace to the country…

She sighed, raising her body and crossing her arms. Standing before that tall figure, Leon thought Claire was like a girl-shaped skyscraper. A really beautiful one. With an expression that denoted some confusion, the woman replied:

CLAIRE: That's all right, but… I'm feeling so good this way, this BIG…

It was true. All her life, Claire was treated like the smaller and weaker one. At childhood, she was the younger sister compared to Chris, and always the one that had to be protect more than anything. That used to bore her _at hell_. During the Raccoon City incident, although Chris had taught her some combat skills and ways to use a knife, she was treated like the defenseless civilian, a poor young girl that could be slain by the zombies at any moment. Even Leon used to look at her that way, assuming the role of the model cop, and now the model agent, to protect her. She was tired of all that. Claire wanted to be recognized as someone capable of taking care of herself, not someone that relied on others. Maybe that was the motive she was so rebellious since puberty, riding a motorcycle and learning how to use a gun. She was seeking her own space. And now, with that monstrous new size… She probably found it.

CLAIRE: I've been thinking, that maybe now… I would like to stay like this!

Kennedy could not believe what he was hearing. Her friend would like to stay like a giantess for the rest of her life? That would deprive her of a normal existence forever! How she would deal with people? They should always see her as a monster! He was ready to say something to try to change her opinion, when Claire smiled. And that smile, on her giant face, had something of astute. Maybe even evil. And Leon found himself trembling before the enormous Claire Redfield.

It was when she lowered one of her hands… Picking up the small agent between her fingers before he could do anything to escape. He was skilled, but the pressure of the member was too high. Holding Leon like a toy, Claire raised him to her face, laughing. She was really starting to have some great fun.

LEON: Claire, stop this!

CLAIRE: No, no, no – her voice had an intense playful tone.

After staring the tiny man for some seconds, Redfield then lowered him to the front of her chest, opening her fist. Leon was lying down in the palm of her hand, scared and agitated. He got up with some difficult and, staring at her face, yelled with some desperation:

LEON: Claire, what are you doing? Put me down now!

She laughed again.

CLAIRE: Ow, Leon, you little silly… What's wrong? Don't you like being on the palm of my hand? I'm not going to hurt you!

Then she started to walk again, crossing the land strip. Her footsteps still made all the surroundings shake. Her destiny was the terminal building – where it all began. And, with Leon firmly at her hand, she sat on the structure, hoping it could stand her weight. She felt the ceiling trembling, the glasses of the windows clicking, but the building stood on its foundations. Using the terminal this way like a bench, Claire turned her attention on Kennedy. He was trying to escape all the time, but couldn't move her fingers even an inch. That was such a reversal! Now she had complete power over the so-talented government agent!

And she loved it.

LEON: Claire, release me! Now!

But she was not going to obey at _any_ circumstances. That was her new life. And she was enjoying it a lot.

Then, she notices something might be wrong… Looking at the sky, she hears the sound of a helicopter, and indeed sees one – a Black Hawk – approaching the airport complex. Maybe it was just the beginning of her problems…

CLAIRE: Hey, what's that coming?


End file.
